Whose Birthday is It?
Whose Birthday is It? is the 25th episode of Dora the Explorer from Season 2. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Benny *Isa *Tico *Big Red Chicken Summary It's somebody's birthday today. Dora & Boots follow the birthday balloon to find out. Recap Dora & Boots saw a balloon in the sky. It was called the birthday balloon. It represents someone's birthday. Dora & Boots weren't sure whose birthday it was. It wasn't Dora's birthday nor Boots' birthday, nor Map's birthday nor Backpack's birthday. So, Dora and Boots follow the birthday balloon to find out. The birthday balloon goes out of sight and it caused Dora & Boots to wonder it went. They ask Map and he says the Birthday Balloon is going to Play Park. Map says that they had to go over cupcake mountain, across a sneezing snake lake to get to Play Park. Dora & Boots follow the direction of the Birthday Balloon and then they heard the sound of a party blower. Tico was blowing the party blower. They play a listening game to find him. Dora & Boots heard a xylophone sound, a party blower sound, a mariachi sound and a conch shell sound. Boots thought Tico was behind the rock but it was a capybara brushing on the mariachi. The viewer tells them that Tico was in the tree. Once they found Tico they saw an armadillo playing the xylophone and the anteater blowing the conch shell. Dora & Boots asked Tico if it was his birthday. Tico said it wasn't his birthday. So, they followed the birthday balloon to find out. Dora, Boots and Tico reached Cupcake Mountain. They used the elevators to get up to the top of the mountain. Dora, Boots and Tico had to ride on 3 elevators to completely reach the top. After that they saw cupcakes on bushes. There was vanilla, chocolate and tutti frutti cupcakes. They took a bite on the cupcakes. After their cupcake snack, Dora, Boots and Tico used the tram to get down Cupcake Mountain. After reaching the bottom, they get out and start walking on the path. They find Isa in a party hat. Dora and Boots asked Isa if it was her birthday. Isa said it was not her birthday and Dora still wonders whose birthday it is. Dora, Boots, Tico and Isa approached Sneezing Snake Lake. Just then a log boat comes out of hiding and parks on the edge of the dock. They had to put on life jackets to ride on Sneezing Snake Lake. Tico turns his vest into a life jacket but Dora, Boots and Isa need life jackets of their own. They get them from Backpack. Everybody gets on the log boat. Dora gets in the driver seat and starts driving the boat. The log boat stops and there were sneezing snakes. Dora needed help from the viewer to drive the log boat to get away from the sneezing snakes. Dora drives the log boat and there was 1 snake on the left side. Dora steers the boat to the right. There were 2 snakes on the right side and Dora steers the boat to the left. There were 3 snakes on the left and Dora steers the boat to the right and then stops the log boat by the dock so that she and her friends can get out. After driving the log boat and avoiding the sneezing snakes at Sneezing Snake Lake, Dora, Boots, Isa and Tico saw Benny on his bike. It was decorated with party streamers. They asked Benny if it was his birthday but Benny said no, it wasn't his birthday. So, they still had to go to Play Park to find out whose birthday it is. Play park was at the top of the hill. Suddenly, the ground shakes and then Dora, Boots, and their friends noticed that it was Big Red Chicken. Isa noticed Big Red Chicken was all dressed up. Dora asked Big Red Chicken if it was his birthday. He said that it's not his birthday but couldn't wait to get to the party to find out who's birthday it is. Big Red Chicken gave Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa and Tico a ride on his back and in no time they got up to Play Park. The Birthday Balloon was coming towards Play Park. Dora said to the viewer that the Birthday Balloon will show the viewer who's birthday it is. As Dora, Boots, and their friends ask the question "Whose Birthday Is It?", the Birthday Balloon slowly turns around and reveals a picture of Swiper the fox. After that, Dora, Boots, and their friends had to call out to Swiper. Swiper appears at the top of a slide. Swiper gets on the slide and slides down to the ground. Dora asks Swiper to make sure that it was his birthday and it was. Swiper had to pull the string on the Birthday Balloon to start the party. Swiper did so and then the Birthday Balloon popped open and there was goody bags, presents, confetti and a birthday cake with Swiper's picture on it. Dora realized that Play Park turned into Party Park. Then, they all sang "Happy Birthday" to Swiper. After that, Swiper blew out the candles. And that was how Dora & Boots learned that it was Swiper's birthday. Song Happy Birthday song Places in episode #Cupcake Mountain #Sneezing Snake Lake #Play Park Trivia *This was also a personalized version of this episode. *This is the first episode the birthday balloon is seen. It appears again in Dora's Big Birthday Adventure. *Dora and Boots only sing the Travel Song once because the other 2 times on the way to Play Park]], they don't sing it again, they immediately run to the places and they run into their friends on the way asking them if it’s one of their birthday. *Swiper is on his good side in this episode without any swiping since it’s his birthday. *Even though it's Swiper's birthday, he doesn't say how old he is or what age he's turning. *After Map tells the viewer what places Dora and Boots have to go, he doesn't say "so you tell Dora", he instead says "so remember", this is supposed to be the only Season 2 episode he says that but in The Lost City which is the next episode after this episode, he says "so remember" as well instead of "so you tell Dora" but the next episode is supposed to be a Season 3 episode. *The birthday balloon returns again in Dora's Big Birthday Adventure, but it's a different color and with Dora's picture on it. Goofs * This episode begins with the Season 3-4 opening sequence of the DTE theme song with the Explorer Stars and Dora and Boots swinging on a vine, but it is actually supposed to begin with the Season 1-2 opening sequence of the DTE theme song with 2 doors opening, entering a room and zooming into the green computer. (the same problem occurs with the episode after it, The Lost City) * When Map sings his final line of I'm The Map, he does not close his eyes while looking at the viewer. Gallery The Birthday Balloon.jpg Map For Whose Birthday Is It.jpg Going Up Cupcake Mountain.jpeg Boot's Eating A Cupcake.jpg SwiperBirthdayCrown.png Celebrating Swiper's Birthday.jpg 511XRFQ40TL._SY358_BO1,204,203,200_.jpg Character Find Azul the Train Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 2 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:Birthday Episodes Category:2003 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Episodes written by Chris Gifford Category:Episodes in which the Travel song was sung once Category:Specialty Category:Episodes with Tico Category:Episodes with Isa Category:Episodes with Benny Category:Episodes with Big Red Chicken Category:Listen To The Sounds